The Extermination
by IDK1985
Summary: Saw and Maximum Ride crossover


The Extermination

(I do not own Maximum Ride or the Saw franchise)

By: IDK1985 (P.S. this story is my version of Ari's death)

Max awakens in a dark room that looks like an abandoned building, and she turns to wake the others up when she discovers their not there ( wow, Itex did some renovating).

Meanwhile, Ari (he's ALIVE!!!!!!) wakes up in the same building in a different room accompanied by some of the other Erasers but they have devices on their heads that are attached to giant axes that their heads are being slowly pulled towards then, in a blink of an eye his friend's heads are laying around him. As he screams the rest of the flock (except for Gazzy and Angel they're fine and Nudge even though her mouth has been taped shut, that's her trap to escape the dreaded duct tape) Max walks out of the room by breaking the door open, she hears screams all around her and knife noises and sounds of bones cracking (she knew that sound well, Maybe too well) she spots Iggy "thank god he's okay" she says to herself as she runs she tries to fly but finds out that her wings are stuck in the folded position "Damn, why don't these things come with instructions (she can imagine the ad now, if you are having trouble maneuvering your wings call now and get the instruction manual for an additional $19.99!!!)" Fang Meanwhile is dead!!!! (Got cha didn't I?) Fang's waking to a man being murdered with a knife to the head (Good Morning Sunshine) and he runs and finds Max and Iggy in a hallway. As Max grabs Iggy so does Fang (thank god he's okay) "soooo, what do we do now" Says Iggy, "I don't know Run" answers Fang. Max and the guys are walking when they see Ari covered in blood' crying and trying to find an exit "Ari, is that you" "Max?" he says while crying "they killed the other Erasers" "you mean you killed the other Erasers, right?" "No, look into that room right there" he says while pointing and still crying, they do and all they see are wolf-like heads laying there with their bodies in a corner, (at that point Max had thrown up) "oh my god, Ari you can come with us to find a exit" Fang grabs Max and barks out "Do you have a death wish, we can't trust Ari he's a bloodthirsty killer" but Max says back "but if you remember he's only 7" ( Damnit, she had a point) "fine but I'm watching him" Then, out of nowhere a purple gas was released into the hallway they were standing in, in two minutes they were being dragged away by two guys in pig masks. Max awoke in a room that looked like a bathroom but she wasn't sure and discovered she was handcuffed to a bathtub and couldn't break the lock; meanwhile, Fang was stuck in a trap that would tear off his face if he couldn't remove it in 1 minute… It took him 5 seconds and discovered Iggy was in the room next to his on a treadmill "Weird time to work out Igg?" Iggy turns to show Fang why he was running, there was a collar strapped to him that would shoot him if he got off the treadmill and he had to stay on for a whole hour and he was on minute 57, and in another room whatsoever, Ari was in a room where the only way to not die from poisonous gas was to saw his hand off and he tried but couldn't do it and finally he just took a breath and put his hand in the automatic saw and just feels the pain and just screams " Holy Shit Get me the Hell out of here, Please!!!!" and he finally finishes and walks to the door and escapes to only walk into another trap where he was hooked into a carousel with 5 other people including Nudge and Gazman (AN: yup I'm just that mean) and sees a giant shotgun facing him and the carousel started to spin and sees Max (AN: yeah it didn't take her that long to break the lock I mean really, she's mostly pure muscle) and hears something that tells the 6 people and Max that she can only save 3 people and after she saves Nudge and Gazzy she's about to save Ari when she sees Angel also on the carousel of doom and she saves Angel, "Max, HELP ME, PLEASE" says Ari as his seat stops in front of the gun, Max screams as the bullets unload on Ari killing him. As she runs along with Gazzy, Angel and Nudge (Who yes still has the duct tape over her mouth) and she finds Iggy and Fang and tells them that Ari died "he deserved it" snickered Fang and after that comment for a whole 2 days he had a black eye courtesy of Max. They find an exit and run and the straps on their backs come undone and they fly away.

THE END!!!


End file.
